sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Runners Adventure
Sonic Runners Adventure is a side-scrolling endless runner platformer video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, developed and published by Gameloft for Android mobile platforms. It is the sequel to Sonic Runners. The game was first released in select regions on 10 June 2017. Development Sonic Runners Adventure was first confirmed to be in development in April of 2017 when Gameloft released a FAQ webpage for a purported sequel to Sonic Team's 2015 game Sonic Runners, titled Sonic Runners Adventure. The page was taken down a few days later, but would be restored when the game was launched in PAL regions without an official announcement on 10 June 2017. Plot While on his own, Sonic receives a transmission from Tails, telling him to come to South Island as Dr. Eggman is up to his old tricks again by kidnapping Animals. Locating Tails, Sonic learns from the fox cub that the doctor somehow caught him and made him build a robot teleporter. Sonic tracks down Eggman afterward and defeats him, but Eggman escapes through his collapsing robot teleporter, forcing Sonic and Tails to go after him using the same device. With Sonic getting injured during the transfer process however, Tails leaves Sonic to rest while searching for Eggman himself. Shutting down Eggman's newest facility, Tails rejoins with Sonic, who soon spots Eggman attempting to retreat. While Tails hunts Eggman down and defeats him, the doctor escapes once again, leaving Sonic and Tails to chase after Eggman once more. With Knuckles joining Sonic and Tails along the way, the echidna takes the lead when the group arrives in a hostile environment. Discovering with the aid of Tails that Eggman has set up an Extractor, Knuckles stops the machine while defeating Eggman as the doctor tries to stop him. However, upon his defeat, Eggman retreats once more. Team Sonic then chases Eggman to Sky Sanctuary. There, Eggman uses a Mind Control Ray on Sonic to escape, and Tails and Knuckles soon realize what Eggman has been up to all along: Eggman used the Mind Control Ray to take control of Tails back on South Island, and has been setting up to control the world with a Mind Control Ray powered by the Extractor and the latent energies in Sky Sanctuary. Resolving to keep Eggman from using his weapon at all, Team Sonic destroys the Mind Control Ray, and Sonic steps in to defeat Eggman for good once more. As he flees, Eggman vows revenge, but Sonic promises that he and the others will be ready when the time comes. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic_Channel_Sonic_3D_Render.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic_Channel_Tails_3D_Render.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic_Channel_Knuckles_3D_Render.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sonic_Channel_Shadow_3D_Render.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic_Channel_Rouge_3D_Render.png|Rouge the Bat Sonic_Channel_E-123_Omega_3D_Render.png|E-123 Omega Sonic_Channel_Espio_3D_Render.png|Espio the Chameleon Sonic_Channel_Charmy_3D_Render.png|Charmy Bee Sonic_Channel_Vector_3D_Render.png|Vector the Crocodile Characters 'Team Heroes' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna 'Team Dark' *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega 'Team Chaotix' *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile 'Animals' *Cucky *Flicky *Pecky *Picky *Pocky *Ricky *Rocky 'Bosses' *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Iron Ball Eggmobile 'Enemies' *Balkiry *Bladed Spinner *Buzz Bomber *Caterkiller *Crabmeat *Moto Bug *Nebula *Pata-Bata *Snail Blaster Stage Levels *Green Hill *Desert Ruins *Lava Mountain *Sky Sanctuary Trivia *The Bonus level is very similar to the "Fever Mode" of Sonic Jump Fever. Videos Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Mobile Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Mobile Games